The Demons' World
by lovefordemons
Summary: What happens when demons take over Kohona?More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

Ok people, this is only my second story, so don't expect it to be the most magnificent thing in the world.I'm not going to tell you the information of the ''made up'' characters, I'll let you figure out later on in the story. Although I will tell you now one's name is Malakai, and he's a boy, and the other one's name is Rain, and she's a girl. For you people who think that this story is a Gaara&Sakura story then you are wrong, but you may still like the story so read a little and find out if you like it or not.Oh, there is going to be a lot of pov changes. If you don't really know what that is, than here is an example (Sasuke's pov) Sasuke's point of veiw. Anyway if you still don't know then you'll catch on soon, hopefully.

Things you may, also, need to know.

'...' is thinking.

''...'' is talking.

(me:...) well that just mean I got to tell you something.

(Malakai's pov)

You let out a sigh of dissatisfaction as Kakashi chose Sakura and Naruto to face off against each other. Rain had the same look upon her face aswell.

(Sakura's pov)

Naruto had a look of determination on his face. Yet, he still looked childish. ''Alright'', Kakashi said reading one of 'those' books, ''this isn't a fight to death so don't kill each other. This is simply a jutsu practice. Sakura, you get to go first.'' You took in a deep breath and began to focus and gather up the chakura nessacary to do the jutsu you had planned.

(Malakai's pov)

After about 15 minutes both Naruto and Sakura where drained completly of chakura.(me:Sakura won, if you were wondering) Kakashi turned to you, ''Ok, Mal, it's your turn. Your up against Sasuke.'' Sasuke gave you a glare full of hatered. The two of you walked out a little so you wouldn't be to close to the others. Then suddenly you remembered something, 'Oh crap, I'm not good at any jutsu. I'll just have to find a way out of this one too.' Kakashi was still reading that stupid book, ''Since the two of you are Uchihas' then I will allow you to do a little more than jutsu, just be carefull,and try not to kill each other.'' Sasuke gave you an evil grin. 'Why does he always try to kill me? What did I do him?' But in the back of your mind you knew that both of you had vowed to kill Itachi, and from then on it was a compitition. Competing to know who got to kill him.''Kakashi!'', Rain called to him,''This isn't fair! Who's butt do I get to kick?'' He sighed, ''Who do you want to be up against, then?'' She looked toward Sasuke and you, ''Both of them.'' Kakashi frowned, ''Whatever you say, Rain. Just remember, your on your own. I won't disrupt the fight just for your sake.'' ''Yeah, yeah, I know. You won't have to anyway.'' ''Rain you get to go first.'' The black headed girl with cruel blue eyes walked over to Sasuke and you.

Skip to your house

Well the little battle between Rain, Sasuke, and you didn't go as planned. It just so happened that Rain knew a lot of about that justu stuff, apparentally even more that Sasuke.Anyway she ended up winning.Sasuke sat across from you, still looking embaressed and angry, ''I still can't believe we lost to _her._'' ''Your still pouting?'' ''I'm not pouting! I'm just angry, that's all.'' You laughed, ''Yeah, whatever you say.'' The door slammed open, ''Hello, losers!'', Rain said smiling. Sasuke glared at her, ''Hello...Rain.'' She sighed, ''Stop with the pouting already, Sasuke. That's _so_ childish.'' You smiled at the look that passed across Sasuke face. There was a knock at the door and Rain turned and opened it, ''Hello?'' ''Hey, Rain.''Said a fimilur voice. Sakura walked and in and waved at Sasuke and you, ''Hey, guys. What are you two doing this evening?'' Sasuke and you exchanged glances. You looked back to her smiling, ''Nothing.'' ''Good'', she Sakura said smiling back, ''Naruto and me were wondering if you two'', she sighed, ''and Rain, would like to go eat ramen with us?'' Rain glared at her, ''I _hate _ramen. It's so...eww.'' Sakura laughed a not-so-friendly laugh, ''Well, then you don't have to go then.'' ''Hey, your just wanting to get rid of me, aren't you?'' ''As a matter-of-fact I am.'' ''Fine then! I'll go!'' Sakura looked shocked, ''But you just said you weren't going!'' ''Well, I changed my mind. I _can_ do that you know.'' Sasuke and you sat and watched the two sisters argue. Sasuke shook his head, ''Why can't they just get along?'' ''Because Rain thinks she's the boss of everything in the world.'', you answered with a blank expression. ''Good point.''

I know, this is really short, but, believe me, this will be shortest one that I write. I just want to see if anyone is interested in it. Review so you can give me a few pointers, like what I should change, keep the same,or if you have any ideas that would make the story more interesting. So please review.


	2. Chapter 2

''Hey'', Sasuke yelled, his voice full of impatience, ''you two need to stop fighting.'' Rain and Sakura both gave him a shut-the-hell-up glare. Sakra sighed, ''Yeah. Ok. So, what are we going to do today?'' You shrugged, ''I'm not real sure. Why do all of you always ask me?'' Rain smirked, ''cuz your the oldest, remember? That means that we all have to listen to you.'' ''Who made up that rule?'' ''I think Kakashi did, actually.'' ''Well today I say someone else can choose.'' Everyone was quiet, as each of them thought of something to do. Sakura practically jumped, ''Oh, how about we go to a party?'' You nodded, ''ok. Anyone else have an idea? If not then we'll go to a party.'' Rain shook her head, ''For once I think I agree with my little sister.'' ''Ok then. It's settled. Partying it is.'' Sakura clapped her hands together, ''I'll be back in half an hour.Bye.'' With that she opened the door and ran out. Sasuke sighed, ''I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to find something to wear.'' He left and that left you and Rain alone.''So, Rain, aren't you going to go get ready?'' ''Yeah, but that'll only take a sec.'' A huge blur of darkness engulfed her, and then faded slowly away. She stood there with new clothes already on, ''See, just a sec.'' You smiled, ''That's just cheating.'' ''No. You can do it, too. So how's that cheating?'' You shook your head, and let the darkness engulf you aswell. It faded away, ''There, I cheated, too.'' She smiled, ''Nice clothes.'' You looked down to see yourself wearing somewhat baggy black pants with a tight black shirt, ''Thanks. I guess.'' Then you sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. Rain sat beside you, ''It's going to take them forever to get back, isn't it?'' ''Probably, knowing your sister.'' She laughed, ''I can't stand that bitch.'' You glared at her, ''You really hate her? She's your little sister!'' ''It's not fair. You got to have an older sibling, and I'm stuck with her.'' You looked down, trying to hide what your eyes where saying. She noticed, ''I'm sorry Mal! I forgot!'' ''It's ok. Let's just change the subject.'' ''Um...what's good on t.v.?'' ''What's ever good on t.v.?'' ''Nothing.'' ''No. It's not nothing, cuz people spent money creating it. So it's just shit.'' ''Oh, like that's so much better.'' ''It is, at least I give them credit for somthing, they're not just a nothing.'' She rolled her eyes, ''Uh-hu.''30 minutes passed, and neither of them and made their return. Rain stood up, stretching, ''Well, I guess we have to go find them.'' ''No. Just give them a few more minutes.'' The door suddenly swung open, and in stepped Sakura breathing hard, ''I'm here. I might have ran all the way, but I'm here.'' You shook your head, ''You didn't have to be in such a hurry, we would have waited.'' Rain let out a huff of air, ''Speak for yourself. I would have left her ass.'' Sakura rolled her eyes, and looked around, ''Sasuke's not here yet?'' ''No.'', you answered. There was a knock at the door, and Sakura opened it, ''Hi.'' Sasuke walked in, ''Ok. I'm ready.'' You stood up, ''Let's go.''

Sorry this one is short aswell, I just wanted it to kind of keeping you wanting to read, and keep you guessing. Gaara fans dont worry, he will be in the story, just wait a little while longer.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark door opened, to reveal a huge darkly lit room. Hundreds of people danced to the thumping rythm of the music. Rain walked in first, ''I love this place.'' Sakura smiled, ''It's nice to know you have a heart still.'' Rain smiled evily back at her little sister, ''It could be just an expression, you know?'' A girl walked up to Sasuke, and drug him out onto the dance floor. Sakura mumbled under her breath, ''I'll kill that bitch.'' Shaking your head, you smiled, ''Lighten up, Sakura, there's plenty of other people here for you to dance with.'' Rain nudged her in the side with an elbow, ''But I think she really like Sasuke. I mean, did you see the way she looked at him.'' Sakura's face turned red in anger, ''I'll kill her! Chop her into little peices then burn them.'' Rain stepped away from her, '' Ok. Where did that come from?'' Sakura sighed, ''You guess know I couldn't do anything like that. I just don't like other girls being with Sasuke.'' You rolled your eyes, "So we've noticed.'' She glared at you, "What's that suppossed to mean?'' ''Don't get mad at me, chop me into little peices then burn them. I don't think Dark would like that to well.'' ''I don't give a damn what your stupid idiotic demon likes!'' Rain grabbed Sakura's shoulders, ''Calm down. We know you don't like us talking about you like that.'' Rain looked at you for help, ''We're really sorry, we were just playing around.'' Sakura nodded, ''It's ok. Let's just dance and have some fun.''

The dance floor was packed. You swiftly weaved through the people, looking for someone you knew. No one. 'Why am I at a dance party, when I can't even dance?' A girl blood red hair that went to her waist grabbed your hand, ''Wanna dance?'' "Um..I really don't know how.'' She smiled, '' Good, that makes two of us.'' You smiled, " My name's Malakai.'' ''Mines Crystal.'' There was something different about her than all the other girls in the whole place.It wasn't just her amazing beauty...something strange, yet alluring. She stopped smiling and looked at you with a serious face, ''What's with you?'' ''What?'' ''Your...chakura.'' You froze, ''What about it?'' ''It's really strong.'' You heard the little voice in your head, **'It's time for you to let me out, child**. Don't call me child!' ''Um...''you said nervously, ''I have to go. It was nice meeting you. I hope to meet you someother time.'' She frowned, 'There's somthing weird about him.'

(Crystal's pov)

You watched the raven headed boy run out the door. The power of his charkua still feelable. You sighed, ''I'll have to ask Rain.'' Leaving the party early, you decided it would be better to call her once you got home. The phone rang twice then someone picked it up, ''Hello?'', said a male voice. ''Who is this?'' ''Malakai.'' ''What? What are you doing at Rain's house?'' ''Visiting.'' ''Whatever...can I talk to her?'' ''Sure.'' ''Hello?'', said Rain's voice. ''Hey, this is Crystal. Why is Malakai at your house?'' ''You know him?'' ''Yeah, I met him at the party tonight.'' ''Oh. He's gonna stay with me a while.'' ''Ok. What's with him? I noticed at the club he has a high chakura level, it's not normal.'' ''Ha. That's becaus he's not normal. Stupid Uchiha.'' You heard Malakai's voice in the back ground, ''I'm not stupid! Stop talking about me!'' You laughed, ''So, he's an Uchiha. I thought the died?'' ''They did, there's only three left that's counting Itachi.'' ''Oh. Still, I don't think a human could have that much chakura.'' ''Why does it worry you? It's nothing horrible.'' ''I just find it odd.'' ''Come over and I'll tell you. Stop it Mal. Right now he's trying to pull the phone away. See ya soon. Bye!'' She hung up. ''Well, I guess I'm going to go visit too.'' The cool breeze made you shiver. You looked up at the full moon and smiled. Rain opened the door, ''Hey, come in.'' You did. Malakai sat on the couch by Sakura, with his hands crossed over his chest in a pouting gesture. Shaking your head, you smiled. Rain pointed to a chair, ''Take a seat.'' Malakai closed his eyes, ''Why do we have to have a meeting? And why so late?'' Rain shrugged her shoulders, ''Why not this late? It's peaceful.'' He nodded, ''Yeah.'' Sakura sat with her legs tucked underneath her, ''So, what is this meeting about, Rain?'' ''It's a full moon.'' ''So?'' She smiled at Malakai, ''Who loves full moons?'' He smiled, ''Not me.'' Rain smirked evily, ''Dark.'' You frowned, ''Dark? The Dark? The demon that could kill any other demon?'' Malakai laughed, ''I wouldn't go that far. That will just make him thing even higher of himself.'' You where shocked, ''Your a wolf.'' ''So?'' ''This isn't good! I have to go home! Bye, Rain, thanks for letting me come over!''

(Malakai's pov)

You watched her run out the door, ''What was that about?'' Rain shook her head, ''Must be.'' ''Must be what?'' ''Nothing.'' ''Fine then, be a bitch.'' She glared at you, ''I'm letting you stay in my house and you insult me?!? You ungreatful little basturd!'' You smiled, ''Tell me why, ...Crystal was so weird after she knew I was a wolf.'' ''Your totally helpless. Ask Dark, that perv should know.'' ''I don't want to talk to him.'' ''Then go ask someone who knows about demons.'' ''Um...'' ''Not Naruto! He doesn't know anything. Try asking Kakahsi or something.'' ''Will you ask with me?'' ''Why, are you scared?'' ''No. I just don't like Kakashi that much.'' ''Fine. But your the one asking. I'll just stand there.'' ''Ok.''

Kakashi's house was completly dark. ''That's weird'', she said, ''normally he's still awake. Either that, or he's not home. We can go ask the Hokage, she should know some about demons.'' ''Tsunade? You know she doesn't like me!'' ''Who do you get along with?'' ''My friends.''

The lady at the desk smiled at you, ''Hello. Lady Tsunade is in a very important meeting right now, can i take a message for her?'' You shook your head, ''No! We have to talk to her now!'' Rain looked evil, ''If not then we'll just have to go and make her mad.'' ''No no no. I'll call her, wait a moment please.'' The lady picked up the phone and dialed a number, after a few seconds she spoke, ''Yes. Lady Tsunade, there are two people here saying they have to talk to you.'' She looked at the two of you, ''She wants to know your names.'' Rain answered, ''I'm Rain Huruno, and this is Malakai Uchiha.'' The girl said your names into the phone. ''Ok.''She hung up, ''She says she wants both of you in her meeting room right now.'' She led you to two wide doors, then opened them. Lady Tsunade pointed to two seats, ''Sit.'' You glared at her, ''When did I become a dog?'' She smiled, ''Just sit.'' Rain and you did as you were told. You noticed Kakashi was there too. Looking around the room you noticed eveyone looked so serious, and they were all staring at you. You looked at the ground to escape their eyes. Tsunade stood in front of you, ''Malakai...are you embarressed?'' ''No. Why is everyone looking at me?'' She turned and glared at them, and they all looked away. ''Now then, why did both of you come to see me?'' ''Um...this girl i met happened to be one of Rain's friends. Her name is Crystal. She was over at Rain's house earlier, so was I, she had no problem with me being a demon, but when she found out I was a wolf she freaked out. I want to know why.'' She smiled, ''How cute.'' ''Huh? What are you talking about?'' ''What was her name again?'' ''Crystal.'' ''Ok. You can leave now.'' What! But you never answered my question!'' ''I'm busy now kid, I'll tell you later.'' ''Whatever.'' With that you left.

This chapter is longer. I didn't really think it would be. Sorry if it's not that good, i made it up as i went along. Please review at tell me what you think. bye.


	4. Chapter 4

''Malakai. Malakai. You have to wake up sometime!'' You rolled over to see Rain lying beside you, ''What?'' She smiled, ''Well, now that your awake. I'm bored.'' ''So?'' ''Entertain me.'' ''Why?'' ''Stop asking questions and do it!'' ''Ok. What do you want me to do?'' ''Dance like an idiot.'' ''So all I have to do is dance like you?'' ''Ha, ha, ha, that was so funny.'', she said in a sarcastic voice. She put her hand on the top of your head, and messed it up more, ''I just noticed something.'' ''Huh?'' ''You look old.'' You frowned, ''Thank you.'' She laughed, ''No. I'm serious.Your actually looking old.'' ''So, you really just woke me up to insult me?'' ''No. Like I said, I'm just bored. And you don't look _old _old, just older than what I think of you as.'' You sat up, and propped yourself up with your arms, ''Really? That could mean two things. One, you think of me as a child. Two, you see me as the person I am.'' ''The person you are?'' ''Yeah. I'm not a child. I'm an adult...well, almost.'' ''You don't consider 18 an adult completely?'' ''I don't know.'' ''Do you really think Tsunade is going to talk to you today?'' ''Knowing her, I dout it. She's always to busy.'' ''Yeah...I'll see if Sakura will talk to her.'' ''Sakura?'' ''Yeah. Tsunade's been training her medic stuff.'' ''Oh. Ok.'' Her hand traveled down and landed on your nose, ''Livin' up, Mal.'' She smiled as she pulled her hand away. ''Ah...you woke me up for nothing!'' ''I wasn't going to let you sleep in all day!'' She got off of the bed, ''Come with me to find Sakura?'' ''No.I need to go home for a while.'' ''You sure? I'm mean you don't have to go until you know for sure that Dark was only joking with you.'' ''I need to go take a shower and get some more clothes, I'll come back.'' ''Fine. I'll be right back after I find Sakura.''

(Rain's pov)

This time a man sat at the front desk, ''May I help you?'' ''Yes. Is Haruna Sakura here?'' ''Yes. She is, but Tsunade is training her now.'' ''Ok. Thank you.'' You headed down the hall, ''I'll let myself in.'' ''Ma'am! You can't!'' You smiled, and entered the room. Tsunade stood in front of Sakura showing her hands signs. You coughed to get their attention, ''Lady Tsunade.Um...when are you going to talk to Malakai?'' She sighed, ''Why does it bother _you?_'' You shrugged, ''Well, I'm letting him stay at my house, and I would like to know.'' ''He's staying with you? Why?'' ''He says Dark is acting weird. Comanding to get out. He didn't want to hurt anyone, so he wanted me to watch over him.'' ''But you left him alone to come here.'' ''No. He had to go to his house for a while to get some more clothes and stuff, so really he left me for a while.'' Sakura sighed, ''Lady Tsunade, I'm tired. I need to go home.'' Tsunade nodded, ''You can come back in about 3 hours. That should be enough time to rest.'' ''Thank you.'' She ran out the door.

(Sakura's pov)

You got to the front door of the house, and turned the knob.'Locked? Rain never locks the door.' So you looked under one of the steps and pulled out the spare key. Once inside you looked around, the house was dark. ''Your home?'', came a voice from the couch. ''Is that you, Mal?'' ''Who else would it be?'' ''Why do you have all the lights off?'' ''I'm trying to sleep.'' ''But, it's only 12:00. You shouldn't have woke very long ago.'' ''Yeah. But I'm bored and this was the only thing I could think of.'' ''You were so bored, that going to sleep was more exciting?'' ''Yep.'' You flipped on the light swictch, ''There.'' He covered his eyes,''Ouch.'' Instintally you noticed that he was laying on the couch only in his boxers, and blushed. His chest lifted and fell, as he sighed, ''Why are you home so early?'' ''Tsunade gave me a break. You just going to sleep all day?'' He sat up, ''No.'' His still wet hair clung to his face, ''I need to wake up and go train or something. I can't just sit around all day.'' ''Wanna' go shopping?'' ''Huh? Shopping? With you?'' ''Yeah, it'll be fun.'' ''I've heard how you are when it comes to shopping.'' You giggled, ''I won't take that long.Please?'' ''Fine. Let me get ready.'' He got up and walked to his bag, picked it up and walked into the bathroom. In about 5 minutes he came back out, his hair brushed though still wet,blue jeans, and a black t-shirt, ''Let's go.''

The street was busy. You pulled on Malakai's hand, ''This place is good.'' ''You're going clothes shopping?'' ''Don't worry this shouldn't take long.'' ''Yeah right! Your a girl!'' ''What are you saying?'' ''Girls take forever when the shop. No matter what they're shopping for.''


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that some of us girls don't take forever when shopping. BUT alot of us do. So sorry if anyone got affended by it. For some reason this story is getting way more reviews then my first story, I think it's weird. Anyway, to all the people who have reviewed this story THANK YOU! Please keep reviewing.

* * *

(Malakai's pov) 

Sakura looked at random shirts hanging up, ''What do you think about this one?'', she said holding up a pink one with a red rose on the front. You sighed, ''Why ask me?'' ''Just tell me what you think!'' ''Do you, like, always go for pink stuff?'' ''No!'', she pointed the red dress thing she was wearing(what she normally wears in the show), ''I like red too!'' ''Oh, my bad. No offense, but you should try another color.'' ''Like what?'' ''I don't know. It's just that pink and red just blends in to good with you.'' ''And that means...?'' ''It actually makes your freakish hair color less noticable.'' She punched you in the shoulder, ''Shut up, Mal!'' You smiled, ''Try a darker color.'' ''Yeah, I'm not letting the goth boy convince me into buying goth clothes.'' ''I'm not goth!'' ''Emo?'' ''NO! I'm normal!'' ''Yeah right!'' By this time people where glancing over at the two teenagers yelling at eachother. ''Oops! I'm so sorry!'' Sakura turned to look at who had almost made her tumble over, ''Crystal?'' Crystal smiled, ''Oh, hey. It's you. I'm sorry for running into you.'' ''It's no problem.'' Crystal looked at you, ''Mal? I thought you were staying with Rain?'' ''I am. But Sakura asked me if I wanted to go shopping.'' ''Oh.'' ''Yeah'', Sakura said, ''He wanted me to buy darker colored clothes. Stupid, huh?'' ''Not really. Wearing pink would practically make you one big pink blob. Red kind of does the same. Try black or something.'' Sakura frowned, ''What's the matter with you people?!?! I'm not a goth, and will not wear only black!'' ''Just get like a black skirt and a hot pink top. That should work.'' ''Fine. I'll get that. Are you going to come over to our house sometime soon?'' She glanced at you, ''Um...I'm not to sure. I'll call.'' ''Alright.''

* * *

Rain sat on the couch, '' 'Bout time you people got home!'', she looked at the bags in Sakura's hands, ''Shopping? You took Malakai shopping?'' ''Yes. He wasn't much help though.'' ''I could've told you that. Oh, Mal, Tsunade said that she would see you 12:00 tonight.'' You frowned, ''Why so late?'' ''That's when all of her meetings and stuff is over.''

* * *

(12:00 that night) 

Rain grabbed your hand, ''Come on, Mal! Your late already and we haven't even left yet!'' ''Calm down, Rain. I bet Tsunade will wait.'', Sakura said cheerfully. Rain glared at her, ''What are you so happy about, pinky?'' ''Don't call me that.Why do you care if I'm happy or not?'' ''Your right! I don't!''Sakura glared at her older sister, who's black hair had fallen in her face, ''You so evil to me!'' ''I try.''

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her large desk with a bored look on her face, ''Your late.'' You sighed,''I kind of went to sleep, and didn't wake up on time. Sorry, Lady Tsunade.'' ''Rain! What are you doing here? I didn't say I was going to talk to you.'' Rain smiled, ''Well if it's anything bad then I know that Malakai would lie to make us feel better. So I wanted to know the truth.'' Tsunade shook her head, ''Fine then. Sit.''

* * *

Yeah, I'm sorry there were so many line chopping up the story, but me being my rather stupid self just now figured out how to use them. -. I really hope I put in the right places though, hmm...Anyway, this story has so far had way more reviews than my other crappy stories. So please continue the trend thing. Bye!


End file.
